The present invention relates to a press control system including at least one sensor for registering a current operating state of a component or press, and at least one regulating and control device for actuating the component or press. The present invention further relates to a press simulator for a press.
The printing operation of presses is already controlled and regulated by press control systems according to the prior art. Such press control systems comprise sensors for registering current states of press components and which transmit the current states to a regulating and control device. The regulating and control device generates actuating signals for actuators of the press to influence the press components. Press control systems of this type also have a control desk, at which the current states of the components and the actions of the regulating and control device can be visualized, and at which inputs can be made by a printer in order to influence the functioning of the regulating and control device and therefore of the press.
The prior art also discloses press simulators, with the aid of which the behaviour of presses can be simulated. Such a press simulator is known, for example, from US 2001/0034592 A1. Such press simulators are decoupled from the press control system and the press and are constructed as completely autonomous devices. The press simulators disclosed by the prior art operate on the basis of prefabricated default data, which are substantially identical for all types of presses and, accordingly, are not matched to the configuration of a specific press. Therefore, with the press simulators known from the prior art, no training operation or diagnostic operation matched to a specific press configuration can be run.